


Take My Heart

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Canon Compliant, Drabble, F/M, Love, Marriage Proposal, Podfic Welcome, Song Lyrics, Songfic, Translation Available
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-16
Updated: 2014-02-16
Packaged: 2018-01-12 16:12:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1191465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He struggled to spend every waking moment with her, and couldn't wait for the day when he would be able to stay with her forever. After all, he knew he would rather die than leave her...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take My Heart

**Author's Note:**

> **AVAILABLE IN SPANISH[HERE](https://fanfiction.net/s/10287738/1/Take-My-Heart)**

_Don't have no fancy occupation_  
 _I can't fly you to the moon_  
 _Ain't got nothin' in my pocket_  
 _But I got enough love for you_

He knew he would give her anything she wanted, if only he could. He felt so embarrassed every time he couldn't afford something for her. Whenever he passed jewellery shops in the streets, he couldn't help but stare longingly at the diamond rings he wished he had the money to buy. Then again, she had always understood.

_I don't drive a Lamborghini_  
 _All my clothes are old and used_  
 _Ain't got no house up on the hill, girl_  
 _But I got enough love for you_

Nearly everything he had was handed down from his brothers. His clothes were tattered and worn out, frayed at the edges, and the only new clothes he had were the Christmas sweaters his mother knitted him every year. He couldn't remember how many times he had told his mother not to make his maroon, but she never listened.

_Girl, what I give, you can't put a price tag on it_  
 _You're worth more than gold, and I'll do anything to have it_  
 _Spend all my time on you_  
 _I ain't got no dime to pay_  
 _But if I gave one thing away_  
 _Take my heart today, ooh..._  
 _Take my heart today, ooh..._

So he decided to give her things money couldn't buy. His devotion to her was such that nobody could compare to them. He struggled to spend every waking moment with her, and couldn't wait for the day when he would be able to stay with her forever. After all, he knew he would rather die than leave her.

_And let me show you what you've been missing_  
 _And show you what love's supposed to do_  
 _We don't need no mansion or money_  
 _Cuz I got enough love for you_

He went to the nearest flower shop be could find and bought the largest bouquet of roses he could buy with the money he had. He sold all his treasured possessions - his Chudley Cannons shirt, the posters in his room, and even the teddy bear his twin brothers had once turned into a large spider, which had traumatised him for life.

The only precious object he had left was the Deluminator Dumbledore had left him, because every time he looked at it, he remembered how she had called his name when they were so far apart.

_It don't take no rocket science_  
 _To know that I'm your dream come true_  
 _Let me promise you this one thing_  
 _That I got enough love for you_

Then he ran. He raced to her house, dashed through the gate, rushed to the door, and pressed the doorbell, waiting with bated breath. He said to her mother, who opened the door, that he had to see her as soon as possible. Looking at the dazed but hopeful expression on his generously freckled face, she called her name so she would come to the door.

He took her hand and led her out into the garden, where he took out the flowers from behind his back and went down on one knee. Her brown eyes widened.

"Hermione Granger, will you marry me?"

_Take my heart, ooh..._  
 _Take my heart, ooh..._  
 _Take my heart today._

**Author's Note:**

> I was listening to "Take My Heart" by Greyson Chance the other day and was inspired to write this. I would really appreciate it if you listened to the song this was based on - it's really sweet, and Greyson's voice isn't half bad.


End file.
